AladdinxSonic Crossover
by bri5636
Summary: Another Crossover! Please comment Shadow was a thief that wanted to live the high life, but Shade was a princess that wanted to be normal. When they meet, everything goes crazy.
1. Prologue

AladdinxSonic Crossover

Prologue

An egg-shaped man wearing a red cloak and a red and gold turban was riding a camel through desert. All day towards the middle of the night they did riding through the sand dunes, sandstorms, and dry heat. Once they reached the city and the man got off, the camel fell down from 2 things; the heat from no water, and the weight of the large man.

The man notices you and smiles evily.

"Well, hello there. I'm Dr. Robotnik, but you may call me Eggman," he says. "Welcome to Ancient Square! A place of mystery, enchantment..." suddenly he set up a whole booth in 5 seconds flat. "...andthefinestmerchandisethissideoftheRiverJorda n! Come on down! Heh-heh."

Eggman started to bring out machinery, "Look at this! Combination of a gun and a coffee maker. Also makes Cajun Fries! It will not brea..." he banged the device on the table and it fell apart. "...it broke." He threw it away a held a small, ordinary box in his hand.

"Ah, oh my gosh. This is the famous dead sea Tupperware. I have never seen one intact before!" he made a sound with his mouth. "See! Still good!"

You decide you're not interested and start to walk away but he stops you. "Wait!" he says. "I can see you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I believe you will be most rewarded to consider...this."

Eggman took out from his sleeve a deep green emerald. "Do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts."

You were about to walk away again. "This is no ordinary gem! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who was more than what he seemed...a "Diamond in the Rough.""

You looked very interested now, "Would you like to hear the tale?" he asked as you nodded your head. He poured sparkles out from the lamp into his hand and threw them into the air making it look like stars in the dark blue sky.

"It all starts on a dark night...where a dark man waits...for a dark purpose..."

A green hedgehog wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his head was sitting on a horse. On his shoulder was a deep red parrot with light yellow feathers on the tips of its wings and tail, reddish brown feathers on its head, a small yellow bow, and blue eyes.

Another horse with a brown wolf wearing shaggy clothes came onto the sand dune they were on. He hoped of the horse and looked at the hedgehog.

"You are late." He said lowly.

"A thousand apologies, O' patient one." The wolf said.

"You have it then?"

"I had to slit a few throats, but I got it." He took out a small, gold half of a chao statuette. When the hedgehog reached out to grab it, the wolf pulled back.

"Ah-ah-aahh...The treasure?" he said while holding his other hand out. The parrot sitting on his shoulder swooped down and snatched the gold piece away from him and dropped it in the hedgehog's hand.

"Trust me, my pungent friend." The hedgehog said as he took out the other half of the small statuette. "You'll get what's coming to you."

Both of them looked in awe as they saw the hedgehog bring the 2 halves together. Once he did, the statuette sprung to life turning a bright gold and flew around. The chao then flew away.

"Quickly! Follow the chao!" the hedgehog cried as he and the wolf rode on their horses chasing the flying chao. They rode off the sand dune and onto the desert kicking of dust clouds in their wake.

"Faster!" he cried. The chao soon came upon a dune and split itself into 2 halves again. The halves went into the dune and soon the ground began to shake. The wind started to rise to a hurricane level.

The riders were thrown off their horses revealing the hedgehog's identity from his cloak being thrown back by the wind. He had blue eyes, 3 large scars on his chest, and red sunglasses on his head. His parrot perched herself back onto his shoulder.

The dune grew in size and molded into a face of a tiger, opening its large mouth as the gateway to riches. The wind died down to see what had occurred from the statuette.

"Finally, after all my years of searching, I've finally found it!" the hedgehog said. "The Cave of Wonders..."

"Raa! Cave of Wonders. Raa!" the parrot said.

"Holy Chaos..." the wolf said.

The hedgehog grabbed his collar and brought him close. "Now listen, idiot! Bring me the Emerald! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the Emerald is mine." He pushed the wolf away from him and stood up. The wolf straightened himself up and walked cautiously towards the cave.

The parrot repeated, "Raa! The Emerald! Raa! The Emerald!" When the wolf was out of earshot, "Geez, where'd you dig _this _bozo up?" she whispered. The hedgehog shushed her and they looked back at the wolf.

The wolf was now at the mouth of the cave and looked down to see the tongue turn into stairs. He climbed onto the lower lip of the mouth of the cave, but was flown off by a roar of the cave.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" the cave asked in a raspy, low voice. As it talked, its mouth moved then went back into place.

The wolf got back up and stuttered nervously, "I-it is I, Gazeem. A h-humble thief."

The cave spoke again, "Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. The Diamond in the Rough."

Throughout all of this, all 3 of them were confused by the riddle. Gazeem looked back at the hedgehog.

"Go on!" he said. The wolf turned back to the cave and gulped. He climbed inside the mouth and put one foot on the step. He winced thinking something would happen, but everything was calm. He sighed in relief, but the cave thought otherwise.

The Cave of Wonders roared in anger and everything started shake. Gazeem tried to get out, but the cave's mouth clamped shut and crushed him, sinking back into the ground. Before it disappeared completely, it repeated, "Seek thee out the Diamond in the Rough..." and the 2 halves of chao statuette fell to the ground.

The parrot popped up from the sand and dusted her feathers off. "I can't believe it! I just DON'T believe it! We're NEVER gonna get ahold of that stupid emerald!" she flew over and picked up the statuette before flying over to the hedgehog. She kept nagging on as she gave the halves to him. "Just forget it! Look at this! Look at- I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"

"Patience, Fiona, patience. Gazeem was obviously less then worthy." He said calmly.

Fiona sat on his shoulders again and screamed into his ear, "Oh! There's a big SURPRISE! I told you to let me pick out the guy, but NOOO! You wanted to do it yourself! What are we gonna do?! We'e got a big proble-!" the hedgehog held her beak while he talked.

"Yes. "Only one may enter." I _have _to find him. This... "Diamond in the Rough...""


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An ebony hedgehog with red striped fur on his arms, legs, and quills, white chest fur, and red eyes was wearing a deep red fez with light beige harem pants, a deep red vest, gloves with red and lack cuffs with gold bands, and red, black, and white metal shoes with the same cuffs and gold bands. He was currently running on top of a roof when he skidded to a stop at the height of it.

"Stop!" a red echidna named Knuckles yelled. He wore a white turban with white harem pants and a black vest. "Thief!" he and 2 other guards were on the other side of the roof coming towards him. The hedgehog looked in his hands at the flaky pastry before him.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" he asked in confusion. He took a risk and leaped hitting multiple strings with laundry on them on the way down. When landed he looked up to see the guards yelling from the rooftop.

"You won't get away so easily!" one of them said.

"You think that was easy?!" the hedgehog replied. He looked to the side to see 2 women laughing at him. He got out of the piles of clothes and put on a cloak that covered his head, walking running over to the women. "Mornin' ladies."

"Getting into trouble early today," one of them asked shaking their head, "aren't we, Shadow?"

"Trouble? Ha! You're only in trouble if ya get caught."

"Gotcha!" Knuckles said as he grabbed Shadow making the cloak fall off of him.

"I'm in trouble."

"And this time-!" Knuckles turban got pulled down in front of his eyes by a small alien figure. It was a star shaped alien with 6 dark purple tentacles, a purple body, 6 red arrows pointing outward on each of his tentacle, and one big yellow and red eye in the center if it. It laughed at Knuckles as it floated above him.

"Nice timing, Doom. As usual." Shadow commented. He ran around Knuckles with Doom trailing behind him. "Come on! We gotta-!" he bumped into a bigger guard in front of him. He started to do tricks on him dodging each swing of the sword.

_"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline. One sweep ahead the sword." _He pulled pants down of the guard and ran._ "I steal only what I can't afford. _That's everything."

He and Doom ran towards stacks of barrels and another guard sung their sword at them. _"One jump ahead the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke." _He climbed up the barrels and pushed them down crashing onto the guards. _"These guys don't appreciate I'm broke."_

_"Riff-raff. Streetrat. Scoundrel." _He ran up a wooden platform all the way to top and dodged the food being thrown at him while the guards sang, _"TAKE THAT!"_

_"Just a little snack guys." _Shadow then dodged swords behind on of the poles. The guards shook the platform around. _"Rip him open. Take it back, guys."_

_"I can take a hint. Gotta face the facts, you're my only friend Doom."_ Shadow jumped from the platform and grabbed onto Doom who flipped themselves into a house. Inside were 3 different girls.

_"Who? Oh it's sad that Shadow's hit the bottom. He's become a one man rise in crime." _They twirled him around into the woman of the house. While he bowed lifting his fez up, the woman swung her broom at him. _"I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got'em."_

Shadow ran back over to window. _"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time."_ The girl playfully pushed him out the window and him and doom bounced on an awning.

The guards passed by a small crowd watching a muscular man flex. Shadow and Doom were behind him mimicking his moves. _"One jump ahead of the slow pokes. One skip ahead of my doom." _When the man kneeled down, they were spotted and ran away. _"Next time, gonna use a nom de plume."_

"There he is!" Knuckles yelled and they skidded to a stop. Shadow started to hop across a herd of sheep.

_"One jump ahead hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock." _He jumped off the sheep and took one big step before running. _"I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_

The guards chased him jumping over a man lying on nails. One of them weren't lucky and fell on the man, making him scream. While Shadow ran Doom stopped at a jewelry cart and had rings, pearls, and other things on him.

_"Stop thief! Vandal."_

_"Doom!"_ Shadow grabbed Doom dropping all the jewels in the process.

_"Scandal!" _A woman shrieked.

The guards crowded around Shadow in front of a door. _"Let's not be too hasty."_

A woman came out and hugged Shadow, _"Still I think he's rather tasty."_

Shadow jumped out of the woman's arms and leaned on one of the guards. _"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise, we'd get along."_

_"WRONG!" _The guards dog-piled on each other to find Shadow not there. Knuckles turned to see 2 upside-down vases walking away. "GET HIM!" Shadow and Doom threw off the vases and jumped over a man dancing on hot coals. Ran the guard ran over it, their feet momentarily were on fire before they got on land again.

They ran past a sword swallower, but Doom flew back and grabbed the sword from his throat. He flew up to the guards and swung the sword around.

"He's got a sword!" one of them screamed in terror.

"No, you idiots!" Knuckles said. "We ALL got swords!" and they all drew them out. Doom carefully dropped the sword before flying back to Shadow.

Shadow soon skidded to a stop seeing a group of guard coming from in front and behind him. He saw a rope hanging above his head. He waited till the right moment and climbed up the rope, making the guards below him crash into each other. He swung over them and ran again. But each section was blocked off by guards.

_"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats."_

_"Vandal!"_

_"One hop ahead of the hump."_

_"Streetrat!"_

The 2 turned towards a set of steps. Doom floated in the air as he saw guards in front of him about to swing their swords. Shadow jumped and grabbed Doom before he could be sliced.

_"One trick ahead of disaster."_

_"Scoundrel!"_

_"They're quick, but I'm much faster!"_

_"Take that!"_

Shadow and Doom jumped into an empty room and grabbed a small carpet. He leaned against the window saying, _"Here goes! Better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin'! All I gotta do is JUMP!" _

Shadow jumped from the window and rode on the carpet, but some of the guards fell through and landed in the worst kind of thing. They landed in manure.

The man who owned the manure shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

Shadow held onto both side of the carpet like a parachute and floated down to the ground one a different side of town. When he sat down, he broke half of the bread and gave it to Doom.

"And now, my esteemed offendee," he said, "we feast!" They were about to take a bite when Shadow looked up to see 2 little kids digging through garbage. One was a 6 yr. old rabbit with a slightly torn, faded orange dress with a pet chao. Her name was Cream. The other was a 12 yr. old, yellow fox with 2 tails and faded brown, shaggy clothes. His name was Tails. They noticed Shadow looking at them and hid behind the garbage.

Shadow felt sorry for them and looked at Doom. The alien only narrowed its eye and took a big bite of the bread at him. Shadow looked back towards the kids and stood. He kneeled down to their level and gave a rare smile. "Here you go. You need it more than I do."

Tails stepped forward and took the bread from him. He gave a piece to Cream. Shadow ruffled his head and stood up walking away.

Doom watched as he swallowed his bread. He looked down at his half and groaned.

The kids were eating the bread happily when Cream felt something tap her shoulder. She turned to see Doom looking the other way, annoyed, holding out the bread to them. She took the bread and petted him. Doom moved his arm shyly and Cream started to tickle him. Doom played around until he heard music from where Shadow was.

Doom flew next to Shadow as he tried to see what was going on. Shadow saw a gold hedgehog in fancy clothing riding an ivory horse with a long glossy mane. Both of them were covered in jewels of the rarest kind.

The 2 men in front of Shadow were talking.

"On their way to the palace I suppose." One said.

"Another suitor for the princess." Said the other.

Shadow felt something ran past his leg and looked down to see Cream chasing her chao, Cheese, into the way of the hedgehog, with Tails chasing her. The horse stopped abruptly and the hedgehog looked disgusted at the 3 of them.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" he said with a thick Spanish accent. He took out a whip and swung as the crowd gasped. Shadow jumped in the way and held his arm up making the whip wrap around his arm.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." He said throwing the whip back at him.

"I'll teach _you_ some manners!" The hedgehog caught it, but instead of just leaving towards the gates of the palace, he guided the horse around and kicked Shadow into the mud.

Everyone laughed at him as he sat there wiping the mud off. Then he smirked and said, "Look at that, Doom. It's not everyday you see a horse with TWO rear ends."

Everyone then stopped laughing as the horse stopped. The hedgehog looked behind him and scoffed. "HA! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Shadow had enough and ran up to the hedgehog, but the thick wooden gates slammed shut on him. He looked up as if he was talking to him. "I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." He said as he scratched his head. He looked at his hand and put his arm down in frustration. "Come on, Doom. Let's go home." And they walked away.

As they walked through the city, it started to get dark. And slowly one by one, stars started to appear in the sky.

_"Riff-raff. Street rat...I don't buy that...If only they'd look closer..." _Shadow sang to himself as he walked into an old abandoned home. Inside there was a big, old, raggedy curtain hanging on one side of the wall, a few pillows, and a few smaller blankets on the floor.

_"Would they see a poor boy? No siree..." _Doom flew over to one of the pillows and curled up on it while Shadow put on of the blankets on him. _"They find out there's so much more to me..."_ Shadow opened the curtain and looked out at the city below him. The palace easily shown through the dark night. He sat on the edge and sighed.

"Someday, Doom, we're gonna be rich, live in a big palace, and never have any worries at all."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day in the palace, a dark grey hedgehog with bright green eyes, gray-blue stripes on his quills, arms, and legs, dark gray and gray-blue cuffs on his gloves with silver bands, and dark gray, gray-blue, and white metal shoes was leaning against a door. He wore a black shirt with puffy sleeves, black harem pants, a black cape with a dark blue inside, a black turban with a green feather at the front and a purple gem, and a green belt around his waist. His name was Mephiles.

The door slammed open with the gold hedgehog storming out angry. "I have never been so insulted!" he cried. Mephiles got off the door and said, "Prince Akmed! Wait, don't leave!" He looked down to see the back of his pants torn off showing his underwear with red hearts.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Akmed said before leaving.

Mephiles growled. "Shade..." he walked out to the courtyard wear the prince came out of. In the courtyard, there were the flowers of the rarest kind around the walls, and a huge stone fountain gushing out water with the sun hitting it just right made the place look like a wonderland.

Mephiles saw an ebony hedgehog with black bangs, red hair that was in a high ponytail on top of her head, and big burgundy eyes sitting on the edge of the fountain. She wore a red, long-sleeved shirt that showed her belly button just barely, black pants with a gold belt, and black flats.

Mephiles kept calling her as he walked over, but she didn't bother to listen. When he got to the fountain, he saw her pet Zoroark, Leila, with fabric in her mouth. Leila was a dark grey Zoroark with black chest fur, a light blue mane with black at the tips of it, light blue claws, and bright gold eyes.

Leila looked at Mephiles and growled with the fabric hanging from her mouth. Mephiles groaned and tried to pull the fabric from her mouth. "Let go!" Suddenly the fabric ripped making him fall over onto the ground. He sat up and straightened out his turban before looking at the ripped piece in his hand.

"So _this_ is why he stormed out." He said annoyed. Leila walked over to the girl smiling. She took out the fabric with ease and smiled.

"Aw, dad, she was just playing with him. Weren't you Leila? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Akmed, weren't you?" she said playfully. She wrapped her arms around Leila's neck as they both chuckled. But when they saw that her father kept a straight look, they turned the other way.

Mephiles stood back up. "Shade, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to court!" Shade stood up and walked over to a bird cage filled with doves. "The law states you..."

"Must be married to a prince..." she said at the same time.

"...by your next birthday." He finished.

"The law is wrong." Shade said sternly.

"You only got 3 more days!" he exclaimed.

Shade opened the cage slightly and held a small dove in her hand. "Dad, I _hate_ being forced into this! If I do get married, I don't want it to be arranged..." the little dove nuzzled against her cheek. "...I want it to be for love." She said and she petted the dove.

Mephiles walked over and stood next to her. Compared to Shade, he towered over her. She was short for her age.

"Shade..." he tried to say this the nicest way he could. He wasn't good at being the fatherly figure. "It's not just this law I'm worrying about...I'm not going to be around forever and..." he took the bird carefully from her and put it back into the cage while Shade stomped back over to the fountain. "...I just want to make sure you're going to be safe."

"Please at least TRY to understand, dad." Shade said walking backwards to face him. She sat back down on the fountain and moved her fingers through the water. "I've never done _one thing_ on my own. I've never made any real friends."

Leila growled. "Except you Leila." She added and Leila lied back down. Mephiles sat next to her on the fountain. "I've never even been out the palace walls!"

"But Shade, you're a princess."

Shade groaned and splashed the water as if the wipe her from existence. "Then maybe I don't wanna BE a princess anymore." She turned away from him and crossed her arms. Mephiles stood up and growled in frustration.

He turned to Leila. "Chaos forbid you to have any daughters!" and stalked away. Leila just had a confused look on her face.

Shade leaned over and put her arms on the edge with a mad look. Then she looked up and saw the bird cage. _I should let them have what I don't, _she thought. Shade stood up, ran over to the cage, opened it, and let all the doves go. The smaller dove flew back and nuzzled against her cheek one more time before leaving. Shade smiled softly before sitting next to Leila and lying on her in peace.

* * *

Mephiles walked back in the castle into a room with some of his treasures and paced back and forth. "I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky and stubborn." He flicked a little toy on a table making it fall off the table before being greeted by a wind that flapped his cape around. When the wind died down he saw Scourge standing there with a black cape around his shoulders and Scepter of Darkness in his hand. Fiona sat on his shoulders with a dazed look to act like she was dumb.

"Scourge, my most trusted advisor, did you have to run through the halls?" Mephiles asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, sir, but I hate walking. It's too slow and too boring." he simply said with a cocky attitude.

Mephiles groaned and started to pace again. "I just don't understand. Shade keeps pushing the suitors away with her tricks and her pranks. She refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wits end."

"Raa! Wits end." Fiona squawked.

Scourge took out a small cracker from his quills. "I think Fiona here wants to be fed by you." He said.

Mephiles shook his head, "No, no, no. The last time she almost bit me."

"Come on, she was just tired then."

Mephiles sighed and took the cracker from him. He then stuffed the cracker in Fiona's mouth and said, "There. Happy?"

"Very." Fiona glared at him with overstuffed cheeks of food. "Now, sir. I think I might have a way to solve this suitor business." Scourge said moving closer.

"As long as it helps, anything you need I'll be glad to give to you."

"Well, it will require the power of a mystic purple diamond." He said gesturing to Mephiles hand.

Mephiles hesitated, "...Except that. This was my wife's before she died and...I don't think that'll be a good idea..." he lost his train of thought when the scepter started to glow an ominous dark purple.

"Don't worry, my liege." Scourge said. "Everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be fine..." Mephiles slowly repeated. His eyes turned purple as he stayed with his dazed look.

"The diamond?" he said.

Mephiles slipped the ring off his finger and gave it to Scourge, "Whatever you need will be given..."

Scourge snatched the ring and smirked. "You are most gracious, my king. Now, run along and play with your artifacts." He said lightly pushing towards the table again before leaving.

Once Scourge turned down a hallway, Fiona spit out the cracker all over the floor. "I can't take it anymore!" she yelled. "If I gotta choke down on one more of those stupid, moldy, disgusting crackers...!" Scourge pulled a tassel from a lantern and the wall before him opened up. "BAM! WHACK!" Fiona threw her arms in the air pretending to hit something.

Scourge walked up the stone stairs. "Calm yourself, Fiona. Soon _I _will be sultan and not that stupid, old idiot!"

"And then I'll be the one stuffing crackers down his throat. HA HA!" Fiona exclaimed as they walked into their secret lab.

* * *

Later that night, Shade was wearing a brown, long-sleeved covering over her clothes with a long scarf covering her head. She ran through the courtyard and ran up to the walls that kept her inside the palace. She started to climb a tree branch but felt her scarf get pulled down by something. Thinking it was a guard, she turned scared, but to her surprise, Leila was there with a sad look in her eyes.

Shade climbed down the tree and stroked her mane. "I'm sorry, Leila. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." She knelt down and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you."

Shade stood up and tried to reach the branch again. Leila put her head under her foot and nudged her up. She whimpered as she saw Shade go over the wall. "Goodbye." She said, then disappeared.

Leila whimpered more as she lied down, hoping Shade would return.


	4. CharacaterCast

**_ALADDIN CHARACTER CAST_**

Aladdin~Shadow  
Jasmine~Shade  
Raja (Jasmine's tiger)~ Zoruark from Pokemon (the one I made art/Lei…  
Jafar~ Scourge  
Sultan~ Mephiles...ish?  
Abu~ Doom's eye~!  
Carpet~ Silver |D  
Genie~ Sonic  
Iago~ Fiona  
Head Soldier~ Knuckles

Bia helped me with the characters because I couldn't figure it out. This won't be a Shadamy so srry to all those fans waiting for the Beauty and the Beast story. This has been on my mind for a while but I couldn't figure out the cast. Now that it's done, I'm gonna post the prologue up soon so...hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

The next day, Shadow and Doom were onto top of a melon seller's stand. Shadow looked over the edge and nodded to Doom. Doom floated over the edge and picked up a melon. The man looked over to see him holding it.

"Hey, get your paws off..."

Doom stuck his tongue out and blew raspberries at him.

"Why you!" the man walked over to Doom and they seemed to have a tug-of-war game going on. Shadow leaned over and grabbed one of the melons. By the time the man grabbed the melon from Doom and turned around, he noticed something missing. He looked back and saw Doom saluting to him, then fly off.

Shadow hit the melon on his knee and broke the small melon in half. "Nice going, Doom." He said giving one half to him. "Breakfast is served. As they started to eat, Shade entered the town looking at all the amazing things in each seller's stand.

"Pretty lady buy a pot? No finer pot in brass or silver." One said to her.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" said another.

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

"FRESH FISH!" One man said making Shade jump. "WE CATCH'EM YOU BUY'EM!"

"Um, no. No thank you." She said backing away. She bumped into a bat swallowing fire on a small stick. He swallowed the stick from the push and started to choke.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said. But wait made her freaked out the most was what happened next. The bat burped and fire came out making Shade jump out of her skin and her scarf falling back showing her hair.

Shadow noticed from the top of the stand and looked directly at Shade.

"I'm really, very sorry." Shade said to the man. He looked at her a bit ticked off and walked away.

"Wow..." Shadow said breathlessly. As she put her scarf back over her head, he seemed to stare straight at her eyes. He thought they were the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. Shadow put his arm on a pole and held his head in his hand staring at her the whole time. Doom waved his arms in front of his face, but Shadow wouldn't even flinch.

Shade walked over to the stand Shadow was on until she saw a little boy trying to get an apple from the stand next to it. "Aw, you must be hungry." She said. Shade grabbed an apple and gave it to the boy who ran like the wind. When she turned around, she heard a raspy voice behind her.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." The man said.

Shade turned around confused. "Pay?"

The man grabbed her hand and everyone around them stared. "No one steals from my cart." He said still gripping her wrist.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have any money." She said thinking it would be okay for one apple.

"THEIF!" The man said pulling her over to counter.

"What?! No! I'm not a thief! If you let me go to the palace I'll get some money from the sultan!"

Shadow and Doom perked up at the encounter between the 2.

"Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING?!" The man said pulling out a sword from his belt.

"No please!"

As he was about to bring the sword down, Shadow grabbed the man's wrist and stopped him. He took the sword out of his hand and gave it to Shade while shaking hand with the man.

"Thank you so much, sir! I'm so glad you found her." Shade looked confused at the whole thing and hid the sword behind her back when Shadow turned around mad. "I've been looking all over for you." He said pushing her away from the man.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just play along."

"You, uh, know this girl?" the man asked.

Shadow put an arm around him saying, "Sadly, yes. She's my sister. She's a little crazy." He said making the "coo-coo" sign. Shade scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

The man pulled him around to his face, "She said she knew the sultan!"

Shadow laughed and took the man's hands off from his vest. He gestured toward Doom saying, "She thinks the _alien_ is the sultan."

Doom was about to taking something from someone purse before noticing he was being looked at.

Shade glanced at Shadow before getting down on her knees. "O Wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" she said bowing.

Doom made noises like he was saying something important and patted Shade's head.

"Tragic isn't it?" Shadow continued. He picked up an apple from behind his back and threw it to the man. "Well, no harm done." He helped Shade up and led her around. "No, come along sis. We gotta take you to the doctor."

Shade had a spaced out look and a dopey smile as she looked at a camel, "Hello, doctor. How are you?"

"No, no, no. Not _that_ one." He replied through clenched teeth. "C'mon sultan."

Doom bowed before the crowd before all of the food and money he stole fell from behind his arms. The man looked back as Doom gather as much as he could and flew out of there following Shadow and Shade as they ran.

* * *

In the secret lab, Fiona was running on a crank that turned another gear that created electricity. There was a crisscross- patterned sphere with blue clouds inside of it giving the room an eerie glow.

"With all due respect...you're rottenness..." Fiona gasped. "Couldn't we just wait...for a real storm?!"

"Save you breath, Fiona. Faster!" Scourge said as he put the ring in between to figurines that looked like bats.

"Why...couldn't you be the one running?" she asked sarcastically and ran faster.

Her speed made lightning come from the clouds and shock the diamond creating sand into the hourglass below it. The sand took the form of the Cave of Wonders.

Scourge looked into the hourglass and said, "Part Sands of Time...Reveal to me the one who shall enter the cave!" the sand sank to the bottom of the hourglass and spun around to show Shadow climbing a ladder and helping Shade up. "Yeah, there he is. My Diamond in the Rough."

"That's him?!" Fiona said breathlessly. "That's the clown we've been waiting fo-?!" she slipped and got caught between the 2 gears spinning around and around.

"Let's have the guard extend him an invitation to the palace..." Scourge said as Fiona flew by him into the wall. "...Shall we?"

"...Swell..."

* * *

It was sunset when Shadow climbed onto a roof and helped Shade up. "Almost there." He got up from the ledge and was about to turn around when Shade slipped and fell into his arms. Shade stood up as Shadow still held her up staring into his red eyes. Even _he_ was taller than her!

Shade moved her bang back in place, "I want to thank you for saving me back there."

Shadow walked to the other side of the roof. "Uh...forget it." Doom picked up a rod from the ground and gave it to Shadow. "So, this is your first time in marketplace, huh?" Shadow ran across the roof, dug the pole in the ground and jumped from one roof to the other.

"Is it that obvious?" Shade asked.

Shadow leaned on a wooden plank from the other roof, "Well, you do kinda stand out." He said kindly.

Shade rubbed her arm getting suddenly shy.

Shadow snapped out of it and put put the plank between the gap of the 2 roofs, "I mean, you don't know how dangerous Ancient Square can be."

He didn't noticed until a shadow passed over him to see Shade jumping over using the same technique he did. When he and Doom turned around they saw Shade smirking.

She threw the pole at him, "I'm a fast-learner."

Shadow caught it wide-eyed. He never seen any other girl he met do that. "_Hey._" He said looking at Doom and gave him the pole making him drop all the food in his hands.

Shadow walked up to Shade and took her hand. "Come on. This way." He led her through the old building up the small set of steps. They had to duck old boards and other things.

"Is this where you live?" Shade said amazed. She never saw any home like this.

"Yep. Just me and Doom. Come and go as we please." He said leading her to the curtain.

"That sounds great."

"Well, it's not much..." Shadow pulled back the curtain to see the city and palace before them. "...but it's got a great view."

Shade never noticed how beautiful anything looked until now. Compared to her life, she thought this was a wonderland.

"The palace looks great from here, doesn't it?" Shadow asked staring at the monument.

Shade's smile went away as she sighed and sat down. "Oh...it's wonderful..." she said unenthusiastically.

Doom floated next to Shadow holding 2 apples. "I wonder what it'd be like to live there. Have servants...valets..."

"Oh yeah. People tell you where to go and how to dress."

"Heh. It's better than here." He took one of the apples before Doom could take a bite out of it. "Always scraping for food and ducking guards." Shadow walked little ways over.

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you just feel..."

"You're just..."

"Trapped." They said at the same time. At that moment they looked at each other and Shade smiled. Shadow was about to too until he snapped out of it and took the other apple away from Doom. "So, where're ya from?" he asked. Shadow rolled the apple off his shoulder, onto his arm and bumped it over to Shade.

She caught it before her smile went away and gave a frustrated look. "Why does it matter? I ran away and I'm _not_ going back."

Shadow took a bite of his apple and gave it too Doom, "Really?" He sat next to Shade and swallowed. Doom was about to throw the apple at Shadow when he noticed that Shade never ate hers yet. He dropped the apple and snuck behind them.

"How come?"

Shade hesitated, "My dad...he forcing me to get married..."

"That's...that's awful." Shadow looked down to see Doom about to take Shade's apple. "Doom!"

Doom froze then flew around Shadow angrily making alien noises.

"What?" Shade asked staring at Doom.

"Doom says..." Shadow got an idea, "...that's not fair."

Doom made a confused look before Shade said, "Oh really? And _Doom_ have anything else to say?" she asked scooting closer to Shadow."

"Well, he wishes he could do something to help."

Doom rolled his eyes and turned around grumpily.

Shade giggled, "Well, tell him that's very...sweet."

They started to lean closer to each other when they heard a guard shout, "Here you are!"

Both of them stood up. "They're after me!" they looked at each other. "They're after you?"

As they cut through the old boards, Shadow stood on the ledge while Shade started to panic. "Dad must've sent them to-!"

"Do you trust me?" Shadow said.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?!" he yelled holding out his hand.

Shade slowly held his hand. "...yes?"

Shadow pulled her over. "Then jump!"

Both jumped from the building and fell from 3 stories up, tearing through old tarps on the way down. They landed in a pile of sand and Shadow pulled Shade up.

He bumped into Knuckles and he started to choke Shadow, "We just keep running into each other, don't we street rat." Doom came from the air and pulled Knuckles turban down again. Shadow elbowed him in the gut and grabbed Shade's hand.

"Come on! Run!" he yelled. The only exit was blocked by 5 other guards. Shadow let go and turned the other way. "Go! Get outta here!"

Shade didn't want to leave and followed him back to Knuckles.

Knuckles threw Doom in a random direction which made him fall into a vase with the top closing. Once Shadow ran past him, Knuckles grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the other guards.

"It's the dungeon for you street rat."

Shade stepped up to Knuckles and yelled, "Let him go!"

"Oh, lookie here, guys. A street _mouse_!" he said pushing her back.

"I said unhand him." Shade drop-kicked him and pulled back her scarf reveling her hair. "By order of the princess."

Then everyone froze and bowed, but the other guards pushed Shadow down. Knuckles felt like a total idiot now and knelt before her. He was the one who taught her how to defend herself anyways. "Princess Shade."

Shadow looked up, "The princess?" Even Doom looked confused watching everything from the vase.

Knuckles stood up confused. "What are you doing outside the palace?! And with this street rat?"

Shadow looked down thinking he was stupid enough to fall for her.

"That's none of your concern. Do what I say and release him!" Shade said sternly.

Knuckles sighed, "I would, princess. But my orders come from Scourge. You'll have to take it up with him." he and the guards bowed again before turning around.

Shade crossed her arms and growled. "Oh, believe me. I will..."


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Back at the palace, Scourge looked through the hidden wall to see if anyone was around. When the coast was clear he walked out and started to slowly close the wall.

"Scourge!" Shade said in her normal clothes. She turned down the hallway and saw him next to the wall.

"Oh…Shade." Scourge turned around and let the wall slip through his fingers. Fiona was on the floor walking happily until the door smashed her between the walls.

"Sc-scourge. I'm stuck!" she whispered.

"How may I be of service to you?" he said bowing and pulling his cape out.

"Cut the crap and tell me what's going on." She said stepping up to his face. Scourge had a crush on Shade and _everyone_ knew about it. "The guards just took a boy from the marketplace on _your_ orders."

"You father has told me to keep the peace in Ancient Square. The boy was a criminal." He said using his cocky smirk.

"What was his crime?" she demanded crossing her arms.

"I can't breathe! Scourge!" Fiona whispered tugging on his cape.

"Why... kidnapping the princess, of course."

Fiona was about to talk again until Scourge kicked her back into the stairwell.

"But he DIDN'T kidnap me! I ran away!"

"Oh man..." Scourge walked away from her acting like this was bad. "...this is very bad! If I had known earlier..."

Shade's hands dropped to her sides. She started to get worried. "What do you mean?"

"Sadly, the guy's sentence has already been carried out." He replied stepping up to her.

"What was his sentence?" she asked slowly.

"Death by beheading."

Shade gasped and self-consciously held her throat while backing away. She gazed off and sat down on a cushiony chair. Scourge walked around and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, Shade." He said.

"How could you?" Shade asked sharply before running out of the room.

Fiona pushed open the wall, breathing heavily, and tiredly flew onto Scourge's shoulder barley hanging on. She then took a deep breath and posed with her head in her hands and elbows on his shoulder. "So, how'd it go?"

"I think she took it...rather well."

* * *

It was night time when Shade was crying in the courtyard. She was on the ground crying over the edge of the fountain. She hasn't felt this sad since her mom died and was really close to making a new friend. Maybe even more than that.

Leila walked up and nuzzled Shade. She lifted her head up and turned to her, "It's all my fault Leila... I didn't even know his name..." She hugged Leila while she purred against her sadden by her loss.

* * *

Deep within the dungeon, rats with beady eyes were scurrying around the dungeon looking for food. Shadow was handcuffed to the wall still thinking about the events that occurred just hours ago.

"She was the princess." He repeated for the millionth time. "I can't believe it. I must've sounded so STUPID to her!" Soon his ear twitched as he saw Doom higher up through the small bars on the window. "Doom! Down here."

Doom flew down and faced Shadow. "Now help me outta these." But Doom thought otherwise. He started making noises spazzing out about how made he was. To make sure he got the point, he took a piece of fabric from a dead skeleton and wrapped it around his head pretending to be Shade. Doom acting like a girl before throwing his arms in the air like he was saying, "Aw Phooie!"

"Hey, she was in trouble. She was worth it." Doom sat on the hand cuffs and looking through his items for the right pin to put in the lock disinterested in what Shadow was saying.

"Don't worry, Doom. I'll never see her again." Doom rolled his eyes as he picked the lock. "I'm a street rat, remember? There's a law. She's gotta marry a prince."

Doom got Shadow out of the handcuffs and floated in front of him holding the pin up high like it was his greatest possession. But Shadow didn't even notice Doom. He rubbed his wrist together and sighed. "She deserves a prince...I'm a fool."

Suddenly they heard a low, raspy voice in the shadows of the dungeon, "You're only a fool if you give up boy." It said.

Shadow and Doom looked to see an old man with a hunchback and a beard wearing gray, torn clothes looking at them.

"Who are you?"

The man stood up and walked over to him with a cane in his hand. "A lowly prisoner like yourself, but together, perhaps we can be more." He said rubbing fingers together.

"I'm listening." Shadow said with a straight look.

"There is a cave, boy. A Cave of Wonders filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." The man took out red rubies from his clothes and showed them to the 2 thieves. But the man put them back and hopped over to the other side of the dungeon, his back turned to them. "Enough to win the heart of your princess, I'd wager."

Fiona poked her head through the back of the clothes sweating, "Scourge, can you hurry it up! I'm dying in here!" she whispered.

Scourge hit his head onto hers making her go back under the clothes.

"But the laws says only a prince can-"

Scourge got into Shadow's face about 2 inches away. "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules?" he smiled. His teeth were crooked and was missing most of them. But he was happy it was part of his costume.

Shadow stood up but he was too close, "But why would you share all this treasure with me?"

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go after it." he replied patting Shadow's back.

Shadow took his arm off of him. "Uh, one problem. It's out there-we're in here."

Scourge hobbled over to a part of the wall and pushed out bricks making a hole leading to a set of stairs. "Not everything is what it seems."

Shadow took a step forward with Doom on his shoulder.

"Well...do we have a deal?" Scourge asked holding out his hand. Shadow looked at Doom, but all he did was shrug.

* * *

Shadow was pulling a horse through the desert winds that were out of control that night. Scourge was on the horse covering his face from the sand while Doom was hiding in the back of Shadow's vest.

Once they got to the cave, Shadow was amazed that it could talk.

"Who dares disturbs my slumber?" it asked.

Shadow was still distracted until Doom nudged him. "Oh, uh, it is I...Shadow."

"...Proceed. Touch NOTHING but the Emerald." The cave said. It opened its mouth for Shadow to see golden sets of stairs.

"Remember, boy!" Scourge yelled. "First, fetch me the lamp! And then you shall have your reward."

Shadow looked forward before entering the cave. "Come on, Doom." He whispered. Doom stayed in Shadow vest afraid as they walked down the steps.

Inside the steps were long and winding. Below them was a chasm of rock, and with no railing to support them, it took them 45 minutes to get down the stairs.

Finally, there was a doorway filed with light. When Shadow walked in, he couldn't believe what he saw. Mountains of gold, jewels, and other riches were all in that one room.

"Would ya look at that..." he said breathlessly. "Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than he sultan."

Once Doom saw the gold, he flew straight towards it at a fast pace. "DOOM STOP!" Shadow yelled. Doom froze just as he was about to touch the gold. "Don't. Touch. Anything!" Shadow said walking over to him. "We gotta find that lamp."

Shadow walked ahead of Doom as he floated close to the ground. He passed by an ivory carpet with gold and turquoise designs with gold tassels. The carpet seemed to sit up and stare at the 2 in wonder. The carpet flew closer to them and hovered over Doom.

Doom felt like someone was watching him and when he turned around, the carpet flattened itself to the ground. Doom shrugged it off and kept flying. But when he felt like someone was watching him again, he turned around to see the carpet rolled up against the piles of gold. He was getting creeped out and flew over to Shadow tugging on his pants.

"Doom, will you knock it off." He said and turned around.

Doom made a frustrated look as he kept following Shadow. The carpet unrolled itself and flew back over to Doom. First, it poked him using its tassels as hands making Doom turn around wondering what it was. Then it pulled his arm and Doom waved his arms and froze in a karate position looking for whatever touched him. Doom put one of his arms on his chin (if he even has one) and rubbed it wondering what was going on.

He looked to the side to see the carpet standing there inches away from his face. Doom freaked out and they both hid from each other; one behind a pile of gold, the other behind Shadow. Doom flew all around Shadow making him trip and fall to the floor.

"Doom! What are you crazy?!" he asked. Doom turned Shadow's head towards the carpet in annoyance. The carpet stood there staring at them scared while Shadow stood up, making Doom float above the ground. "A magic carpet..." he whispered.

Shadow put his hand out and called it forward in a soft tone. "Come on. We're not gonna hurt you."

The carpet walked out from behind the pile and pointed at himself with one of his tassels. He took a step forward before floated over to them. The carpet stooped down to Doom's level and held it's tassel out to shake, but Doom flew around Shadow and stayed behind him.

"Take it easy, Doom. He won't bite." Shadow said as he shook hands with him. But Doom yelled at the carpet making him sad and slowly walk away, his head(?) drooping as he left.

Shadow stopped him. "Hey, wait a minute." The carpet looked back. "Maybe...you could help us out." The carpet flew around the 2 of them turning them in a circle. "Whoa. See, we're trying to find this emerald..." The carpet looked excited and started flying to the door. "I think he knows where it is." Shadow said sarcastically.

* * *

After 35 minutes of walking through caves of stalactites and stalagmites threatening to stab them, they came to a small opening. The carpet pointed towards a 30 ft. tall pile of rocks surrounded by a pool of water from where they stood. On top, it had a glowing green emerald the size of an alarm clock. It seemed to float in the air as the small stream of light from above shined down on it.

Shadow hung himself over the edge of the rock opening. As Doom floated over to him, and because Shadow didn't trust him about the jewel, he harshly whispered, "Wait. Here." and jumped down onto the first rock in the water.

Doom crossed his arms, but saw behind him a golden statue of a chao grinning widely holding out a humongous ruby the size of him. His eye turned into the ruby as he stared at it in awe.

Shadow jumped across from rock to rock onto the rock pile. The front of it turned into stairs that he could walk up to the Emerald.

The carpet was waiting for Shadow patiently until he looked down to see Doom not there. He looked around to see him floating slowly towards the ruby in a hypnotic trance.

When Shadow reached the top of the rock pile, he walked towards the Emerald with caution. He didn't know what it was for, but couldn't risk any chance of getting hurt. Shadow picked up the Emerald from the air and held it in his hands.

"This is it? All this for an emerald? What's so great abou..." he turned to see the carpet trying to pull Doom back but with no luck. "DOOM NO!" The carpet's hands/tassels slipped and Doom raced toward the ruby, picking it up.

"INFIDELS!" The Cave boomed. Doom put the ruby back in place acting innocent. "You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never again see the light of DAY!" The ruby turned gold and melted hardening to a burnt orange color. The Chao statue did the same, its smile melting into a frown before it became a puddle of lava.

The stand from where the Emerald was floating exploded shooting up fire making Shadow jump. Doom flew past the carpet making it flip in the air as he tried to reach his friend.

Shadow tried to land, but the stairs turned into a slide flipping him up into the air. He almost hit the water, now turned lava, but the carpet caught him. He hung on as the carpet made a U-turn towards Doom.

The stalactites above Doom started to fall, each one getting closer by the second to skewering him. Shadow reached out his hand and grabbed Doom before the rock crushed them. Doom stuck to Shadow back as they looked to see a wave of lava coming towards them.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" Shadow said holding the front of the carpet. The carpet flew through the opening where it was dark, but the lava that was on their tails lit up the cave instantly. As they flew through different turns and cracks in the cave, a boulder came crashing down on them. They dodged it but Doom was covering Shadow's face scared for his life.

Shadow tried to pry him off. "Doom! Doom, this is no time to panic!" Once he got him off he saw a wall right in front of them; they seemed to sit still. "Start panicking."

The carpet flew through a crack upside down flying to the room filled with gold. The lava spewed out into the room rapidly and exploded, shooting fire and lava into the air. Shadow dodged each one and just barely came through the next obstacle. The lava came up in the form of hands and clapped down on them as if to squash a bug.

* * *

Outside, the thunder and lightning boomed and the wind picked up again. Scourge covered his face with his arm and walked up to the Cave of Wonders. The Cave itself was roaring in pain from the lava it created to kill the thieves.

* * *

The 3 of them flew towards the mouth of the cave as fast as they could. The staircase they first entered through cracked and crumbled from the lava. When they were a few yards away, a boulder came down on the carpet flipping Doom and Shadow off of it. The carpet hit the ground stuck under the boulder. Doom flew outside the cave while Shadow hit what was left of the staircase. He held onto the rock to keep from falling and saw Scourge holding out his hand.

"Help me out!" Shadow yelled over the wind.

"Throw me the Emerald!"

"I can't hold on! Give me your hand!" he reached up.

"First, give me the Emerald!"

Shadow groaned as he took the Emerald from his quills and reached to Scourge. Both strained to keep themselves from falling into the lava. But once Scourge grabbed the Emerald, he stood up and clutched the Emerald to his chest howling in the air. He actually found the Emerald of his desires.

As Scourge put it away in his clothing, he looked down to see Doom helping Shadow up from the cave. He kicked him away grabbing Shadow's arm before he could fall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled angrily.

"Giving you your reward! You're eternal reward..." Scourge said with a crazed look in his eyes. He took out a dagger and raised it high above his head. Doom flew up and bit down on Scourge's arm. He screamed as he let go of Shadow, making him fall to his death. Scourge threw Doom in as well laughing crazily as he did.

Doom grabbed Shadow's arm and tried to pull him up but he was too weak to try. The carpet wedged itself out from under the boulder and flew towards the 2. Doom's arms slipped dropping Shadow to the ground. He hit rocks on his way down rendering him unconscious. The carpet caught him and Doom as they were buried under rock.

The Cave of Wonders gave one last roar before disappearing into sand again. Scourge fell back from the wind and started to smile as it died down. As he took off his fake beard, he started to chuckle with an evil glint in his eye. "It's mine. It's all mine! I-!" Scourge was about to take it out of his clothing when he noticed it wasn't there. He felt around but couldn't find it.

"No!" he dropped to his knees and screamed out into the desolate area. "NOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

At the palace, Shade was lying on her bed hugging her pillow. Leila was sitting next to her bed with a forlorn look. A single tear fell from Shade's eye and she wiped it away quickly. She hated it when she cried. She thought it made her look weak and like a baby, but she couldn't help it. She lost someone she could've liked and she thought the two of them had something in common with each other.

She sighed heavily. She never knew that her life would become worse leaving the palace. Just then a knock was heard on the door and Mephiles peeked his head through.

"Shade?" he asked.

"Hi dad." Shade said softly.

Mephiles stepped into the room and started to walk towards her bed. "I'm still not letting you off for leaving the palace, you know."

"I know."

"I strictly told you t-"

"Dad, not tonight, okay? Just…leave me alone right now..." She said wiping away another tear.

Mephiles noticed something was wrong the second she stroked her hand across her cheek. He sat next to her on the bed, her back facing him, and moved a stray hair away from her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. I never cry." She responded sniffling.

"You can't lie to me, Shade. I'm an expert at that. I know when someone's lying to me."

Shade slowly sat up on the bed without looking at him and stared at her hands. "Scourge...he took something...that really meant a lot to me and...and now... it's gone." Shade barely even whispered the words out as she said them.

Mephiles honestly didn't know what to do at this point. He didn't know how to be a nice parent. That was what his wife's, Arelia's, job was. But since she gone, he has to take her place somehow.

Mephiles put an arm around Shade and she stiffened a bit. This wasn't normal for her father to do. "Don't worry about it." he said. "We'll figure out a way to set it right. Now...tell me everything."

Shade noticed how he was trying to be kind for her sake. She figured it would probably be the only moment they ever had so she savored it as much as she could. The ebony hedgehog put her head on his chest and started to cry as Mephiles stroked her hair. This was gonna be a long story.

* * *

In the cave, Shadow was lying on top of the carpet, unmoving. Doom floated up to him and shook his shoulder. The carpet lifted up slowly and Shadow woke up kneeling on the ground. He rubbed his head, "That hurt...alot." he said. They all looked up to see nothing but rock all around them.

"We're trapped." Shadow raised his fist in the air. "That two-faced, son of a jackal!" he sighed and sat down hanging his arm off his knee. "Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that Emerald."

Doom smirked and took out the Emerald from behind his back. Shadow chuckled at the sight. "Why you creepy little thief." Doom gave him the Emerald happily.

The carpet leaned over his shoulder to look as well as Doom when Shadow stared at it. "It may be big, but it doesn't look like it's worth much. Hey, I think there' something written here but...I can't..."

Shadow rubbed the Emerald thinking there was something smudged on it. Suddenly, there was a sound, like laughter coming from the Emerald. It glowed brighter and brighter and soon started shoot out lights like fireworks in the cave. The carpet and Doom hid behind a rock as Shadow tried to hold the Emerald. Soon enough it emitted gray-blue smoke into the air and yelling was heard as they saw something in it. More like a "someone."

The glowing figure came out of the smoke as a giant, 20 times as tall a Shadow. He was a blue hedgehog with slick back quills, emerald green eyes, and a cocky smile. He wore and red vest, red harem pants, red and white running shoes with a gold buckle on them, and white gloves with gold armbands.

The figure rubbed his neck. "Oy... 10,000 years, and you get such a crick in the neck." He looked at Shadow and picked him up by his vest. He hung him on a rock saying, "Hang on a second."

The figure magically picked his head up and twirled it around before putting it back in place. He legs turned into a red tail, and turned into a microphone at the end. He grabbed it and held it up to his mouth saying, "Boy, does it feel good to be OUTTA there!"

Carpet and Doom pulled Shadow down from the rock and he sat on the ground fixing his fez.

"I'm telling ya, nice to be back ladies and gentleman. Hi, where're ya from? What's your name?" He held the mic up to Shadow, who in turn was utterly confused.

"Uh…Shadow...?" he said it like a question.

"Shadow!" the figure exclaimed. He made a sign pop up in bright lights spelling Shadow's name. "Tell me, Shadow. Should we call you just, "Shad"? Or maybe just "Dow"? Or how about "Shaddie"? His clothes turn into a kilt and a cane, and he started to act, "Sounds like, 'Here boy!'" he disappeared dropping the cane and came back looking like a dog. He picked up the cane in his mouth and wagged his tail.

Shadow shook his head and made a confused look. "Huh. I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" the figure asked turning back into himself in a puff of smoke. Doom made alien noises and flew around Shadow crazily. "Ooh, sorry, cheetah. Hope I didn't singe the fur." He joked.

The figure looked at the carpet and smiled. "Yo! Silver the Rug-Man! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Give me some tassel!" The figure held his hand out to Silver and they did a tricky handshake.

The figure turned its attention back towards Shadow. "Hey...you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

Shadow stopped the chatter box. "WAIT! WAIT! Hang on a second!... I'm your master?"

The figure put a diploma in his hand and a cap on his head. "That's right, ye _can_ be taught!"

He suddenly turned into things that made him, what he thought, look cooler. "What would you wish of me?" First he changed into a man with very strong muscles, "The ever impressive..."then he turned into a small box, "...the long contained..." then he had a puppet on his lap, "...the often imitated..." the puppet disappeared and he multiplied himself, "...but never duplicated...!"

The figure stood in the middle of the copies, "...Sonic the Hedgehog! Genie of the Emerald!" he turned into Ed Sullivan saying, "Right here direct from the Emerald. Right here for your very much wish fulfillment. Thank yoooouuu!"

Shadow stood up then. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wish fulfillment?"

"3 wishes to be exact." Sonic said. "And IXNAY on the wishing for more wishes." He turned into a jackpot machine and the dials landed on 3 of his head. "That's it. 3! Uno, dos, tres! No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." He says to Doom.

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you got here. So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Sonic make sparkle come from his hand and fly around Shadow, floating him over onto a rock.

Sonic twirled in the air before landing in front of Shadow and singing. _"Well, Ali Baba had them 40 thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales..."_ Sonic made 40 thieves pop up from his hands and surround Shadow. Then he popped up behind him and turned into his arms making them huge, punching out of them. _"Well, master, you're in luck cuz up your sleeve, you got a brand of magic never fails."_

Where they were standing turned into a boxing ring with Sonic rubbing Shadow's shoulders and Doom fanning Silver onto him. _"You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp..."_ he turned into a large firework and lit himself. Silver and Doom dodge while Shadow watched as Sonic flew around him. _"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how? See, all ya gotta do is rub that gem. And I'll say..."_

Sonic floated out of the Emerald and stood in front of Shadow with his arms crossed, _"Mr. Shadow, sir, what will your pleasure be?"_ He created a sat table with Doom, Shadow, and Silver at sitting there with menus. He came regular sized dressed up in a waiter's costume with a french accent, _"Let's me take your order, jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me. Oh, ho, ho!"_ he sang nudging Silver, who knew what he meant. Sonic made a plate with cover come onto the table and he lifted the lid. _"Life is your restaurant and I'm you're maître d'!"_

Everything disappeared as Sonic grew giant with his ear covering Shadow, _"C'mon, whisper what it is you want. You ain't never hand a friend like me!"_

_"Yessir, we pride ourselves on service..."_ Suddenly, Shadow was sitting on a big comfy chair with Doom and Silver fanning him, surrounded by piles of gold and a table of food. _"You the boss, the king, the shah!"_ Sonic took his fez as Shadow took a piece of pastry, _"Ask watch you wish, it's yours, true dish! How 'bout a little more of Baklava!"_ Sonic made a ton of Baklava come from Shadow's fez drowning them all.

Shadow fell from nowhere and landed onto top of 2 columns, _"Have some of column "A", try all of column "B"..."_ He fell and Sonic caught him in a pillow, _"I'm in the mood, to help ya dude. You ain't never had a friend like me."_

Sonic started scatting as he danced in a tux, another pair of his hands dancing next to him. Then he started to do tricks, _"Can your friends do this?"_ he started to juggle his head around then passed it onto Shadow who did spun one of them around on his finger before throwing them back to Sonic. _"Can you friends do that? Can your friends pull this..."_ He turned into a rabbit holding himself up by his ears._"Out they're little hats?"_ He then turned into a dragon and blew fire, _"Can your friends go POOF! Now lookie here, haha."_

The fire turned into 3 belly dancers as they crowded around Shadow. He smiled as they did.

_"Can your friends go, 'Abracadabra' LET'ER RIP! And then make the sucker disappear?"_ Sonic made the 3 girls disappear in a puff of smoke leaving Shadow sad. Sonic poofed 6 inches tall in front of him. _"So don'tcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed! I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!"_

He turned into a giant certificate and rolled Shadow into it. _"You me bona fide certified. You got a genie for your chare d'affaires."_ He spun Shadow out and stopped him, putting an arm around his shoulder, _"I got a powerful urge to help you out! Whatcha wish, I really wanna know."_

Sonic pulled a long paper from Shadow's ear and rubbed it against himself like a towel. _"You got a list that's 3 miles long, no doubt. So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh-oh-oh!"_

_"Mr. Shadow, sir, have a wish, or 2, or 3..."_ Shadow appeared again with one of the belly dancers and they both leaned into each other,_"I'm on the job..."_ As Shadow was about to kiss her, the girl disappeared to see Sonic as a giant lying down and Shadow accidentally kissed his cheek, _"You big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_

_"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ Sonic pointed to the side shooting out magic that showed pairs of elephants dancing with each other, then camels, _"You ain't never..."_ then swordsmen doing tricks, _"...had a..."_, a humungous ruby that had monkey dancer on it, _"...friend like meeee!"_ Sonic made all this gold appear as Silver danced and Shadow was being thrown into the air by elephants.

_"You ain't never had a friend like me."_ Doom was filling up a bag of gold until Sonic made all of it disappear and the 3 of them were sitting back down on the rock. Sonic was on the floor with his chin on his hand and an "Applause" sign glowing above him. Only Silver clapped. Doom looked around for the bag, but then he crossed his arms in anger.

"So what'll it be master?" Sonic asked.

Shadow was thinking for a second, "You're going to grant me any three wishes I want, right?"

Sonic counted his fingers, "Uh, well, there's a few provisos, and a couple of quid pro quos..."

"Like?"

Sonic sat next to Shadow on the rock, "Rule Number 1: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask. Rule Number 2: I can't make anybody fall in_love_ with anybody else." Shadow rolled his eyes until Sonic started to act like a girl and kiss his cheek. "You're so cute!" Shadow slapped him and Sonic rubbed his face. "Ow!"  
"You shouldn't have kissed me." He said simply.

Sonic turned into a zombie, "Anyways, Rule Number 3; I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!" He turned back to normal and into his giant form. "Other than that, you got it." And he bowed in front of Shadow.

Shadow tapped his chin for a second before he looked at Doom grinned. "Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Ha! Some "All Powerful Genie". Can't even bring people back from the dead." Sonic was getting mad as Shadow stood up. "I don't know, Doom. He probably can't even get out of this cave. Looks like we'll have to find our own way-!"

Once Shadow took a step, Sonic's shoe was front of him. They looked up to see Sonic pissed off. "I'm sorry. Pfft, but excuse me?! Are you looking at me? Did you rub _my_ emerald? Did you wake _me_ up? Did you bring _me_ here?"

Shadow and Doom were getting a bit freaked out.

"And all of a sudden you're walking out on me?! I don't think so! Not right now! You're getting your wishes so, SIT, DOWN!"

The two sat down on the carpet and Sonic came behind them in his regular form and smiled. "Incase of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, ANYWHERE! Keep your hands inside the ride at all times, and we're... OUTTA HERE!" he guided the carpet up into the sand-covered ceiling and they went through, flying into the night sky.


End file.
